My Lovely Twin
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Mungkin kalian terbiasa mendengar atau melihat sepasang anak kembar selalu melakukan hal bersama, berpenampilan sama, dan pasti selalu rukun. Tapi tidak dengan kami. Jo Twins. Sho-Ai / anggap aja ini salam perkenalan dari Yuu :3


**_My Lovely Twin_**

_Author : DarkVamp28 aka Kaname Yuki_

_Cast : Jo Kwangmin_

_Jo Youngmin_

_And other_

_Rated : T = M *hanya menjurus sedikit~_

_Warn : OOC, SHO-AI/BOYS LOVE/BOY X BOY, Typo(s), Kwangmin POV's, School life, Diharapkan tidak dibaca saat malam hari(?)._

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Kwangmin POV's

Mungkin kalian terbiasa mendengar atau melihat sepasang anak kembar selalu melakukan hal bersama, berpenampilan sama, dan pasti selalu rukun. Tapi tidak denganku.

Namaku Kwangmin, Jo Kwangmin, umurku baru saja menginjak 16 tahun. Dan aku mempunyai seorang saudara kembar yang 6 menit lebih tua dariku, namanya Jo Youngmin.

Seperti yang kukatakan diatas, kami –aku dan Youngmin– kembar tapi kami berbeda dari anak kembar lainnya. Aku dan hyungku itu tidak pernah akur. Hanya satu hal yang menunjukan bahwa aku dan Youngmin itu benar-benar kembar, kami berdua keras kepala. Yeah, hanya itu yang menunjukan bahwa kami kembar –walau tidak bisa dipungkiri wajah kami memang mirip tapi itu tidak termasuk!– dan perlu kukatakan aku lebih tinggi darinya, hanya sedikit tapi tetap aku lebih tinggi!

Kami tidak pernah –malah mungkin menghindari– melakukan suatu hal bersama, menggunakan pakaian yang sama, berpenampilan sama –dalam hal ini Youngmin mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang–, sekolah yang sama, ataupun berbagi kamar –pada akhirnya kamar kami dipisahkan juga saat kami berusia 14 tahun.

Dan kini aku hanya bisa menatap malas padanya –hyungku Youngmin– yang duduk tepat dihadapanku, ia tengah sibuk dengan acara 'berkicau dipagi hari' sambil memakan sarapannya dengan brutal.

"Ayolah, Youngminnie~ umma akan membelikan cermin saku yang baru untukmu."

"Ani! Youngie hanya ingin cermin yang itu!" dapat kulihat hyung manja itu menatap sebal padaku, "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Pikachu jelek!"

Aku mendesis pelan, "Siapa suruh kau meletakannya sembarangan, bukan salahku jika cermin kesayanganmu itu rusak."

"Yak! Kau pasti sengaja merusakannya!" dia mengacungkan garpu ditangannya kearahku.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak sengaja! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Aku menatapnya sengit dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, cih! "Aku, selesai. Umma, aku berangkat duluan." Aku segera mengambil tasku dan mencium pipi ummaku sekilas.

"Ah, hati-hati Kwangie, jangan ngebut, ne?"

"Nae, umma."

Dengan segera aku berjalan keluar rumah menghampiri mobilku dan segera melesat menuju sekolahku, Starship High School, sebelum mood ku makin buruk karena berhadapan dengan Youngmin lebih lama lagi.

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Aku menatap malas pada Choi-seonsaengnim yang kini tengah menerangkan materi entah-apa-itu di depan kelas. Sungguh moodku benar-benar buruk hari ini, umma menyuruhku membelikan cermin pengganti untuk Youngmin. Aish! Apa masalahnya sih? Hanya karen sebuah cermin saku itu dia bertransformasi menjadi monster? Cih, yeah yeah, aku tahu, cermin itu sudah hancur berantakan. Lagipula salah dia menyimpannya di sembarang tempat, bukan salahku jika cermin lipat berwarna pink girly itu tersenggol olehku dan jatuh dengan mulus diatas lantai.

TEET.. TEET..

Bel pulang? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. 03.45 PM/WKS. Dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kelas mengikuti murid lain yang berlarian keluar kelas dengan wajah bahagia seakan baru saja menemukan segunung emas. Ah, jika kalian ingin tahu saja, disekolahku, ataupun disekolah Youngmin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kami ini kembar. Kami menutupinya –mungkin– lagi pula tidak ada yang bertanya, untuk apa aku mengumbar jika aku memiliki seorang hyung yang cantik?

Eh?

Apa aku baru saja mengatakan monster Youngie The Pooh itu cantik?! Oh! Lupakan! Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, ingat itu!

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

"Aku pulang!"

Hening.

Kemana umma dan hyung manja itu? Tak peduli, aku melangkah menapaki tangga rumah menuju lantai 2, tepatnya ke kamar Youngmin dengan sebuah cermin lipat berukuran kecil di tanganku.

TOK TOK TOK

Ku ketuk daun pintu kamar milik kembaranku itu. Tak mendapat teriakan seperti biasanya, aku kembali mengetuk pintu sambil sedikit membentak, "Yak, kau, hyung manja ini aku, cepat buka pintunya!"

Tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Karena kesal, aku langsung membuka pintu dihadapanku ini.

CKLEK

Huh? Tidak dikunci? Tumben sekali dia tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kemana dia?" aku sedikit bergumam sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Rapih. Itulah kata pertama ynag terlintas dikepalaku. Walaupun kami ini kembar, tinggal dalam satu atap, aku tidak pernah masuk kedalam kamarnya, begitu juga dia.

Saat aku masih melihat isi kamar Youngmin, aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat aku kenali dari belakang tubuhku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Pikachu jelek?!"

Aku membalikan tubuhku menghadap sang pelaku, Youngmin. Dan detik berikutnya aku menyesal membalikan tubuhku!

DEG

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, jantungku berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Hyung –walaupun aku tak rela mengatakannya- cantikku, Youngmin kini berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku dengan wajahnya yang merona imut, sebelah tangannya mencengkram sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggang langsingnya, juga sebuat handuk kecil yang tersampir dileher jenjangnya, jangan lupakan tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut basahnya itu. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

Aku segera mengembalikan kesadaranku, setelah mengerjapkan kedua mataku, aku kembali menatapnya dengan tampang dinginku.

"Jangan salah sangka." Aku segera melemparkan cermin lipat ditangganku kearahnya yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkap olehnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu padamu."

Mencoba sesantai mungkin, aku berjalan meninggalkan dia yang masih memandang heran kearahku.

"Y-Yak! Pikachu jelek!"

Aku kembali menoleh kesal kearah Youngmin, "Apa lagi?"

"Itu…" aku menaikan sebelah alisku menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Dia tampak berfikir sebentar, "Tidak jadi."

"Yasudah." Dengan mencoba cuek, aku kembali melangkah meninggalkan kamar Yongmin menuju kamarku sendiri.

.:`~`:. - .:`~`:.

Setelah sampai dikamar, aku melemparkan tas yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundakku asal-asalan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku kembali tertuju pada wajah Youngmin yang merona merah, seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahku. Yeah, seberapa besar pun aku membencinya, dia tetap hyungku bukan?

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyadari ini, aku Jo Kwangmin menyukai ah, tidak, mencintai hyungku sendiri, Jo Youngmin. Katakan aku gila, tapi itu kenyataannya. Hanya saja, kalian tahu bagaimana kelakuanku dan Youngmin kan? Yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan itu, mungkin karena kekeras kepalaan ku terlalu tinggi, bukannya rukun kami malah sering bertengkar, juga aku yang selalu bersikap dingin seolah tak peduli padanya, dan dia selalu bersikap seenaknya.

Aku sudah sering berangan-angan dapat duduk disampingnya, memeluknya hangat, bercerita tentang kejadian yang baru saja kami alami dan sebagainya. Sayang hingga saat ini itu hanya angan-angan belaka.

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Aku memakan sarapanku dalam diam. Tidak biasanya meja makan ini sepi. Jika kalian mengira aku hanya sendirian disini, kalian salah, masih ada Youngmin, partner ku untuk masalah adu mulut.

Sedikit aneh hanya berdua dengannya disini, selama ini selalu ada umma dan appa bersama kami. Tapi sekarang, kedua orangtua kami dengan tega meninggalkan kedua putra mereka dan pergi berlibur. Pantas saja kemarin umma menghilang saat aku pulang, ck. Umma hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan pada seorang maid di rumah ini.

Membaca pesannya saja sudah membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega meninggalkan kami berdua, yang notabennya selalu bertengkar dengan segala cara, selama sebulan? Apa mereka ingin membuat rumah ini hancur akibat pertengkaran kami? Terlalu berlebihan memang.

"Aku duluan." Kuraih tas ku sambil meminum sisa susu digelasku, dan segera beranjak meninggalkan meja makan.

Sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang hampir saja membuatku tersandung kakiku sendiri, bukan apa-apa, tapi kata-katanya itu, "Hati-hati, Pikachu jelek, kalau kau mati kecelakaan semua koleksi Pikachu-mu akan kubakar habis."

Sambil menahan kesal aku terus berjalan sambil bergumam 'Hmm' pelan.

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Oh, God! Badanku serasa ingin remuk semua! Bayangkan saja! Para seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu terus menyuruhku bolak-balik mengantarkan tugas juga pesan lainnya, belum lagi Jang-seonsaengnim yang dengan teganya dia menyuruhku mengembalikan bola-bola menyebalkan yang baru saja dipakai ke ruang olahraga, ck menyedihkan.

Jika bisa mungkin aku akan menolak mentah-mentah, tapi nasibku berada ditangan mereka, cih. Andai aku ini bad boy, mungkin dengan mudah aku bisa menolak semua permintaan mereka.

Aku memijit pelan lengan kananku sambil terduduk diatas kasurku dan menyandarkan punggungku di kepala ranjang, ah, nyaman sekali.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Aku mengerang frustasi, "Apa lagi sekarang?" gerutuku pelan.

"K-Kwangie.."

Aku sedikit heran, tumben dia mampir kemari, tapi.. dari suaranya… apa dia menangis? Atau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja?

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak ku kunci." Ucapku malas sambil terus merileks-kan tubuhku.

CKLEK! BRAK!

DRAP DRAAP

"Kwangiee~~"

Aku tersentak mendengar pintu kamarku dibanting dan suara langkah kaki seseorang masuk kedalam kamarku setengah berlari.

BRUK!

Aku mengerang pelan, oh, remuk sudah tubuhku. "Yak! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" teriakku kesal pada sosok pirang yang kini tengah memeluk tubuhku erat.

Eh?

Bajuku basah…

Dia menangis?

"Youngie? Yak, Youngie….hyung?" aku mengguncangkan kedua bahunya pelan, lama kelamaan terdengar isakan keluar darinya, membuatku tambah khawatir saja. "Yak! Kau ini kenapa eoh?"

Pelukannya pada tubuhku bertambah kencang, oh! Aku mulai tidak bisa bernafas!

"Hiks..Kwangie~~" entah kenapa tubuhku merinding mendengarnya memanggilku dengan suara manja seperti itu.

"A-Apa? Kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit ketus, seperti biasanya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi terbenam didadaku, "A-Aku hiks.. Aku patah hati hiks..hiks…HUAAAA~~~"

Dia kembali memeluk tubuhku erat dengan tangisannya yang bertambah kencang.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Dengan kaku aku membalas pelukannya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. "Sshh, uljima hyung, mau menceritakannya padaku hum?"

Setelah menormalkan nafasnya, dia mulai bercerita, "A-Aku…a-aku menyukai sunbae d-disekolahku…namanya Minho-hyung… tadinya a-aku mau menyatakan perasaanku padanya…tapi…hiks…dia sudah punya namjachingu~~ hiks… hiks…"

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita dari mulutnya. Jadi… dia juga merasakannya? Dia sama denganku? Dia tidak tertarik pada yeoja? Apa aku punya sedikit harapan terhadapnya? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

"Youngmin..hyung…" aku mengelus pipinya yang basah dengan lembut, perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah cantik namja didalam dekapanku kini.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang menegang sesaat setelah aku mempertemukan kedua belah bibir kami. Setelah merasa namja dihadapanku ini sedikit rileks, aku mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Sebelah tanganku memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat dan sebelah lagi mendorong tengkuknya, mencoba memperdalam ciuman kami. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram baju bagian depanku dengan kuat kini dengan perlahan berpindah melingkari leherku.

Setelah entah berapa lama, aku mulai menjauhkan wajahku saat merasa namja dalam dekapanku mendorong pelan dadaku. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang memerah lucu dengan bibir merahnya yang berkilauan akibat saliva kami dan nafasnya yang terengah. Sungguh menggoda sekali dimataku.

"Ke-Kenapa kau me-menciumku, K-Kwangie?"

Aku bisa merasakan kedua sudut bibirku berkedut pelan menahan senyum melihat wajah polosnya itu. "Karena…" aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku mencintaimu… hyung.. Saranghae."

Youngmin-hyung mendorong badanku perlahan, "Kau… serius Kwang?" mata bulatnya menatap terkejut padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari duluu~?" ucapnya setengah merengek sambil memeluku kembali dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. "Aku juga Kwang~ nado saranghae~"

Dan aku hanya dapat tertawa pelan sambil membalas pelukannya lembut. Pada akhirnya angan-anganku jadi nyata.

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

"Kwangie~ hari ini pakai mobilmu nee~ jangan lupa jemput aku nanti~"

"Ne, hyung."

See? Sejak kejadian sebulan lalu kami jadi dekat, bahkan 'sangat dekat', kemarin malam orang tua kami pulang, kalian bisa menebak apa yang mereka lakukan, terdiam diambang pintu sambil memandang heran kearah kami yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Youngmin-hyung yang setengah tertidur dipundakku.

"Cepat hyung, kita akan terlambat." Aku segera beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju mobilku setelah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuaku yang masih tampak sedikit bingung dengan keadaan kami sekarang.

"Yah~ jangan tinggalkan aku~" dapat kudengar dengan jelas teriakan hyungku –perlukah kusebut sebagai namjachinguku?– dan detik berikutnya dia muncul dari dalam rumah sambil menggigit selembar roti dan membawa tasnya, bersama dengan orang tua kami dibelakangnya.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku hanya ingin memanaskan mobil dulu." Aku hanya dapat menahan tawaku melihatnya mempout kan bibirnya masih sambil menggigit roti tawar tadi.

"Hum." Setelah mengangguk sekilas, Youngmin-hyung segera masuk ke dalam mobilku dan mendudukan dirinya disebelahku.

"Kwang, jangan ngebut-ngebut ne." aku menolehkan pandanganku kearah kedua orangtuaku, kulihat mereka tersenyum masih dengan pandangan heran tentu. Haha, kurasa mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaanku dan Youngmin-hyung sekarang.

Aku hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Kwangie~~ Umma Appa~ kami pergi dulu~" setelah sedari tadi sibuk menghabiskan rotinya, kini Youngmin-hyung sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada orang tua kami sambil berteriak, dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan sambil menahan senyum.

Aku mulai melajukan mobilku menuju sekolah Youngmin, sepanjang perjalanan dia terus mengoceh tentang segala hal walaupun ia tau benar aku tidak akan menanggapi semua ocehannya itu.

"Kwang~ jangan lupa jemput aku nanti ne~"

"Aku tau hyung, aku tidak akan lupa."

Youngmin-hyung langsung turun dari dalam mobilku dan menghampiri seseorang di depan gerbang sekolahnya setelah memberikan sebuah ciuman 'hangat' di bibirku.

Kurasa hari ini akan sangat baik, haha.

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Aku menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada sambil bersandar pada kap mobilku. Kemana Youngmin-hyung? Lama sekali, apa dia tidak tahu para yeoja dan namja berstatus 'uke' sekolahnya itu menatap 'lapar' kearahku? Katakan aku berlebihan, tapi lihatlah! Tatapan mereka memang menyeramkan!

"Penampilan baru eoh Young? Kau tampan~" alisku berkedut mendengar ucapan seorang yeoja –tergolong genit menurutku– yang melintas didepanku bersama beberapa yeoja lainnya. Aku hanya menatap aneh pada mereka yang kini berjalan menjauhiku sambil menengok kearahku dan terkikik pelan. Mungkin memang aku terlalu tampan, hahaha.

"Youngmin-hyuuuung~!"

BRUUKK

Aku hanya dapat mengerjapkan mataku bingung, mwoya?

"Yah, hyung, sejak kapan kau mencat rambutmu eoh? Dan bagaimana bisa kau bertambah tinggi hyung?!"

Aku menatap namja pendek yang kini tengah menatapku imut –tapi tetap Youngmin-KU yang lebih imut!– masih sambil memeluk lenganku.

"Youngmin? Kau salah nona, aku Kwangmin, kembaran Youngmin-hyung." Aku tersenyum miring sambil menatapnya jahil.

Namja itu mengembungkan pipinya sambil melepaskan pelukannya padaku, "Yah, aku ini namja!"

Aku tertawa –sedikit– keras, "Aku tahu, hanya menggodamu sedikit, haha."

"Apa-apaan itu." Dia mencibir pelan, lalu menatapku aneh, "Kau bilang kau kembaran Youngmin-hyung?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Wae?"

"Ani, aneh saja, Youngmin-hyung tidak pernah cerita soal dirimu." Aku hanya mampu mengelus tengkukku sambil tersenyum kecil, "Ah, yah, perkenalkan! No Minwoo imnida, aku teman Youngmin-hyung." Ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku cepat.

Setelahnya kami mengobrol banyak, hingga namja pirang yang sejak tadi kutunggu berlari mendatangiku dan Minwoo.

"Kau terlambat 30 menit,hyung." Ucapku saat Youngmin-hyung sudah selesai menyapa teman mungilnya itu.

Youngmin-hyung tampak kembali mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal, "Hosh.. mian, a-aku.. hosh… aku dapat tugas tambahan~"

Aku kembali tersenyum miring, terlintas sebuah ide gila dikepalaku, perlahan aku mendekat kearah hyungku itu, "Kau. Membuatku menunggu lama, tunggu 'hukuman'mu dirumah hyung~" bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

Dapat kulihat Youngmin-hyung mempoutkan bibirnya imut dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

Aku tertawa, "Ayo pulang hyung~" aku menoleh pada seorang namja mungil yang terlupakan didekatku dan Youngmin-hyung.

"Ah, Minwoo-sshi, senang bertemu denganmu, kami permisi duluan."

"O-Oh, n-nee."

Kulihat tatapan bingung yang dilayangkan oleh namja mungil itu. Kurasa dia mulai meragukan 'status'ku sebagai kembaran Youngmin-hyung, hahaha aku tidak perduli~

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

Author PoV's

"Akh~ uhhh~ K-Kwangie~"

"Yes-shh~ just call my ukh–name hyung hh~"

"ARGHHH, KWANGIE!~"

"SHH, YOUNGIE HYUNG!~"

"Hyung~"

"Ne, Kwangie? Waeyo?"

"Kurasa… aku…"

"Andwae! No more, Jo Kwang –akh!"

Ini malam panjang bagi Jo Twins, terutama untuk Youngmin kita yang manis itu~ berharaplah kedua orang tua mereka tidak terbangun karena desahan Youngmin yang… 'sangat pelan', kkk~

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

THE END

.:'~':. - .:'~':.

_My first ff ~ gak pertama-pertama banget sih ._._

_tapi ini yg pertama kali di publish disini~ :3_

_masih jelek u,u jadi saya menerima segala bentuk review, dan flame atau apapun itu~_

_ini juga sebagai salam perkenalan dari saya~ :3_

_jeongmal gomawo yg udah mau baca ff gaje bin abal ini,_

_Yuu-chan_


End file.
